


Ride [Postponed]

by Inkandquills, writersstudy



Series: Inktober 2019 [28]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: In chapter 2, Inktober 2019, M/M, Multi, absolutely no plot in the slightest, just soft day6 hanging out and going on a roadtrip, poly! day6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkandquills/pseuds/Inkandquills, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersstudy/pseuds/writersstudy
Summary: Inktober 2019, Day 28!Prompt: RideGroup: Day6Pairing: Dowoon/Young KA: Dowoon has the ride of his life.M: Five guys, chilling in an RV, drivin' cross country,  'cause they're all gay.[[PLEASE NOTE THAT WE, THE AUTHORS, HAVE NOT GIVEN PERMISSION FOR THIS WORK TO BE RE-POSTED ANYWHERE EXCEPT DIRECTLY ON AO3. IF YOU SEE THIS WORK ANYWHERE ELSE, PLEASE REPORT IT FOR COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT AND NOTIFY US AT LIVING.LENIENTLY@GMAIL.COM. THANK YOU.]]





	1. Ashlee

This chapter will be posted at some point in time in the future.


	2. Michelle

Dowoon had one hand out the window, letting the wind blow through this fingers while the other was intertwined with Younghyun’s. The other three boys were tangled together in bed, catching up on some sleep. They were driving cross country in an RV they had all contributed to renting and it was currently Younghyun’s turn to drive. Dowoon decided he would stay up and keep his boyfriend company through the night so that he didn’t fall asleep. As they drove, Dowoon watched his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye. When the older man had to shake his head to help keep himself awake, Dowoon knew it was time to rest for the night. 

“We should stop soon,” he suggested, “I can tell you’re getting sleepy and I know Jae hyung won’t be ready to drive again for another couple of hours.”

“I’m fine for another hour. We’re still behind and I want to get to the mountains by tomorrow afternoon,” Youngkun insisted. Dowoon turned fully around.

“You have bags under your eyes and I am not particularly fond of the idea of getting into an accident because you fell asleep at the wheel,” Dowoon said pointedly, “Jae hyung’s gonna be up in a few hours anyway. Let’s just go to bed now. It’s not like we’re on any deadline to make it somewhere on time. And we haven’t had alone time in a while.” 

“We have alone time right now,” Younghyun countered. 

“Yeah, but we haven’t had real alone time since we left,” Dowoon pointed out. He pouted for good measure. Younghyun sighed.

“Fine, I’ll get off at the next rest stop,” he agreed tiredly. Dowoon perked up at that and watched the road signs closely, looking for one that said rest stop. About ten minutes later they came across one and Dowoon had to force himself to to shout in excitement. Younghyun was not happy about stopping so early but their safety was much more important than his own desire to push through to get a little closer to their destination. Dowoon smiled victoriously when they parked and no sooner was Younghyun’s seat belt unbuckled did the younger man drag him into the bag of the RV. Usually they would squeeze in bed with the rest of their boyfriend’s but Dowoon wanted Younghyun all to himself tonight. He loved being able to wrap himself around the older man and curl into his chest. Which was exactly what he did once they were both lying down on the pullout couch. Dowoon flopped down and wasted no time making sure he was comfortable in Younghyun’s arms.

“See, isn’t this so much better than driving?” he asked. 

“Yeah, it is,” Younghyun relented, “but I’m not letting you do this to me tomorrow night.” Dowoon simply hummed. Younghyun’s hand came up and gently began to comb through his youngest boyfriend’s hair. He didn’t last very long before the exhaustion kicked in and he started to doze off to sleep. Dowoon absolutely melted when Younghyun started playing with his hair. It was a surefire way to put him right to sleep and it worked almost immediately. He was nearly asleep when his boyfriend’s hand suddenly stopped moving. He was too tired to do much else other than whine quietly before falling asleep on his own. 

Dowoon woke up some time the following morning to a soft kiss on his forehead. He whined and blinked his eyes open to find Jae leaning over him to give Younghyun a kiss as well.

“Go back to sleep,” he said when he noticed Dowoon was awake, “I’m gonna start driving again but I won’t need directions for another couple of hours.” Dowoon nodded sleepily and let his eyes fall closed again. He didn’t quite fall back asleep when he heard a whine come from the bed and the shuffling of feet across the floor. Wonpil woke up when Jae got out of bed and no amount of repositioning was comfortable for him so he decided to join Dowoon and Younghyun on the pull out. He laid down on the other side of Younghyun and wrapped himself around the older man. When everything fell silent again, Dowoon was able to drift off to sleep again. 

The next time Dowoon woke up, the sun was high in the sky and Sungjin was sitting in the passenger seat of the RV talking quietly with Jae. He slowly pushed himself to sit up and stretch but he didn’t get very far before a strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him backwards. 

“Hyung, we gotta get up,” he whined, settling back against the older man’s chest anyway. 

“What happened to our alone time?” Younghyun whispered. Dowoon feigned an annoyed sigh but rolled over to face his older boyfriend anyway. 

“Hi,” Younghyun whispered, voice still raspy with sleep. Dowoon responded by kissing his boyfriend sweetly. It was nice to have some quiet time together like this. With all of their different work schedules it was hard to get even a few minutes for moments like this. That was the whole reason they took this trip to begin with. So they could spend time with each other without having to worry about anything else. And while each pair in their relationship had its own dynamics there were some that were closer than others. Dowoon just happened to be closest to Younghyun. But the downside of that were their complete opposite schedules. One was leaving for work as the other was getting home and they had just enough time to give the other a kiss on the cheek. Because of this Dowoon had grown quite close to Wonpil, but their relationship simply wasn’t the same. Having the opportunity to lazily make out with Younghyun was such a luxury to Dowoon and he didn’t want to squander the time they had. The hum of the engine along with Sungjin and Jae’s quite talking was relaxing. It felt so peaceful in the RV and Dowoon had completely lost track of time. At least it was until Wonpil started whining about wanting to be held and asking when they were stopping for food.

Dowoon regretfully pulled away from Younghyun’s lips, panting slightly. He blushed when he saw Younghyun’s small smirk and buried his face in his boyfriend’s neck.

“Pillie hyung, why are you whining so much?” Dowoon asked, not realizing he was also whining. 

“Quiet down, you two. You’re giving me a headache,” Jae called from the front seat, “I’ll stop in like twenty minutes for some food.” That only half satisfied Wonpil. He was sitting up now with a small pout on his lips. Dowoon untucked his head and rolled his eyes when he saw Wonpil’s expression. 

“Oh my God, come here,” he said, reaching over to drag Wonpil to his side of the bed to lay down. He stole a quick kiss from Younghyun before rolling over and wrapping himself around the older boy’s back.

“No more whining or Jae hyung’s gonna turn this van around and our vacation is gonna be ruined because of you,” Dowoon threatened. Wonpil kept his mouth closed and simply watched the trees fly past the RV through the small part of the windshield he could see from where he was. Younghyun threw the blanket off of his lap and onto Dowoon’s legs. He sat up and stretched, groaning as his joints cracked. 

“You sound like a glow stick,” Dowoon commented.

“Shake around a little maybe you’ll start glowing,” Wonpil added, glancing up at their older boyfriend. Younghyun shook his head and went to dig through his suitcase to find some clothes to change into. 

“I’ll crack you two like glowsticks,” he grumbled. Sungjin decided that that was as good of a time as any to take his turn with Younghyun. Just as the younger man finished getting dressed, he wrapped around him from behind. 

“Can you two move to the bed so we can have our couch back?” he asked. Dowoon pouted.

“But I’m comfy,” he whined, tightening his grip on Wonpil.

“Should we just carry them?” Sungjin asked Younghyun quietly. 

“Works for me,” Younghyun said with a shrug. He wiggled his way out of Sungjin’s grip and walked back over to the side of the bed. A main benefit of being so close with Dowoon was that he knew exactly where the boy was ticklish. Within seconds he had gotten his hold around Wonpil loosened and had scooped him up into his arms. Dowoon wrapped his arms around Younghyun’s neck giggling the whole way to the bed. He didn’t let go when Younghyun put him down, catching the older man by surprise and pulling him down for another kiss. They pulled apart when the bed next to them dipped with Wonpil’s weight. The older boy had a pout on his lips again. Dowoon rolled his eyes and grabbed him roughly by the front of the shirt to pull him closer.

“Why are you so annoying?” he grumbled, kissing the older boy softly anyway. Younghyun managed to sneak away after that to help Sungjin fold up the couch. Meanwhile Jae had parked them at a rest stop and had gone inside to get some food for them.

“Lunch is here!” he called when he came back into the RV. He set the bag of chicken down on the table and started divvying the orders up. 

“Lunch? What happened to breakfast?” Dowoon asked, sitting up. 

“You slept through breakfast,” Jae pointed out, “now come get your chicken before Sungjin eats it.” Both boys immediately leapt out of bed and rushed towards the table to grab their food. Dowoon snagged a pair of chopsticks and one of the boxes, mumbling a quiet thanks. He made an immediate beeline for the couch and happily sat himself in Younghyun’s lap.

“And how exactly am I supposed to eat with you here?” he asked. Dowoon responded by picking up one of the pieces of chicken and feeding it to his older boyfriend.

“Like that,” he said like it was obvious. The van fell quiet, everyone too focused on their chicken to talk. It was nice like this and Dowoon could almost get used to having so much free time with all of his boyfriends. He was glad they still had another week of their trip before they had to go back to their hectic life. But despite all the craziness that surrounded their typical schedules, Dowoon wouldn’t trade his life, or his boyfriends, for the world. 


End file.
